En el fondo de mi corazon
by Hinatita chan
Summary: Historia de como la vida de Hinata cambia en un giro de 360 grados al reencontrarse con ese chico guapo azabache
1. La vida suele traer sorpresas

Hola aquí les traigo un fic mío soy nueva en esto espero que sea de su agrado

Y los Personajes son de Mashashi Kishimoto solo los utilizo el uso por mero entretenimiento

* * *

Y auqui comienza mi historia disfrutenla si quieren..

Era un día algo nublado en Konoha y las cosas no marchaban del todo bien para cierta jovencita

Podemos apreciar aun chica que corre de un lugar a otro bajo la lluvia salpicándose en su ropa cayendo sobre el lodo y toda sucia hasta que llega a lo único que alcanza es a correr a todo lo que le dan sus piernas quiere huir de todo lo que sea sus sentimientos hasta llegar al corazón de un bosque cerca de Konoha una parte aun algo desconocida para ella y se sienta bajo la sombra de un gran árbol muy frondoso una vez ahí se dispone a recoger sus piernas con sus brazos su cabello azulado cae sobre su bello rostro que la cubren totalmente como que quisiera que nadie pueda verla pero de pronto un recuerdo llega a su mente y empieza a temblar y ponerse nerviosa

FLASH BACK-----à

Llegaba de un duro entrenamiento la chunnin asi que pensaba en tomar un baño en su hogar pero al llegar escucha voces provenientes de la habitación de su Padre comienza a hacerle estremecer la conversación que mantiene su padre

No! Me opongo comprende Neji ella no ha progresado en lo mas mínimo-Hablo de forma semblante Hiashi

Pero Lord Hiashi ella de veras a mejorado y mucho se merece una segunda oportunidad-Reclamo Neji

Pero aun asi ella sigue siendo una inútil para todos los del clan Hyuga-Continuo Hiashi-Como para ponerte de ejemplo el hecho de que Hanabi 5 anos menor es mucho más fuerte que Hinata

Pero!!!-Fue interrumpido Neji por Hiashi

Basta Neji!!!! Entiéndelo Hinata es un estorbo para todos no le sirve al clan, a la sociedad, a Konoha es irrevocable ella jamás podrá llevar la cabeza de nuestro clan si me hubiesen dado a elegir entre Hanabi Hinata y tu para poder tener 2 hijos dalo por hecho que prefería tenerte a ti como hijo-Hablo con tono serio y molesto hacia Neji

No puedo comprender porque es haci pero si esa es su decisión será como usted ordena Lord Hiashi-dijo haciendo una reverencia pero aun molesto

Bien pues ahora que ya tome mi decisión que es lo que opinas Hanabi-Dijo con un tono más dulce

Claro que si Padre-dijo con una linda sonrisa(N/A: pero no tan linda como la de Hinata eh)

Bien siempre supe que tú eras mi hija favorita-Dijo Hiashi abrazando a su hija menor y ella con una sonrisa maliciosa viendo a un Neji furioso echando chispas

Mientras que Hinata como había escuchado toda la conversación estaba destrozada al escuchar la forma como la trataba su propio padre esta su corazón hecho mil pedazos derrama una lagrima que recorre su rostro de marfil con mucha delicadeza

Hiashi salió de la habitación y vio que Hinata se encontraba ahí

Hinata que es lo que haces aquí eh!-dijo molesto Hiashi

Este padre….-Dijo nerviosa

No me digas que estabas escuchando tras la puerta eh Hinata-Dijo con un tono serio

……..!-Hinata

Claro ni siquiera para eso eres buena eres una inútil vete-Dio Hiashi alterado casi gritando y mucho más molesto

Pa…..-se limito a decir Hinata y de pronto sale Hanabi y más tarde Neji

Fuera de mi vista no puedo soportar una humillación más que venga de tu parte hacer quedar mal a todo el clan con tu forma de ser -dijo de forma muy fría y molesta y gritando

………….-Hinata

Hinata-sama está bien……-Dijo Neji dudoso por como reaccionaria su prima

Pero fue muy tarde ya que…… Hinata salió corriendo de su hogar con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojo pensó que lo mejor sería calmarse un poco y salir a dar una vuelta por Konoha para despejar su mente

Caminaba con tristeza y sin rumbo alguno…. Pero de pronto vino a su mente esa sonrisa si esa sonrisa de le que tanto la hacía sonrojar enamorarse de nuevo haci que viendo la hora pensó que de seguro pero estaría en comiendo algo de ramen en Ichiraku haci que decidió que sería bueno verlo pero claro a escondidas

Mientras caminaba hasta ahí pensaba en lo guapo que se había puesto ese Uzumaki en estor dos anos y pensaba en como seria si ella le contara sus sentimientos cómo reaccionaría el eh!! Al instante se sonrojo por imaginarse a Naruto diciendo Si Hinata yo también te amo y ella diciendo Naruto oh Naruto bésame!!! Y luego el besándola con deseo y muxa pasión!!! Pero de pronto dejo de pensar en ello al ve que ya había llegado al lugar favorito de comida de su amado……..se oculto tras un árbol y busco a Aquel chico rubio pero…….

No, no es posible ¡!!-dijo Hinata con los ojos súper llorosos

Naruto!!! Tu también me rompes mi corazón no puedo seguir reprimiendo tanto sufrimiento dentro de mi es imposible-dijo muy triste y llorando a mares...

Ya no mas ya no quiero volver a sufrir por los demás y sufrir yo a costa de que otros no sufran –dijo con cierta determinación- lo mejor será alejarme de todos mis sentimientos por un tiempo-dijo al mismo tiempo en que destellaba en un llanto de tristeza y algo de rabia

Y de pronto salió corriendo….

(Lo que vio Hinata fue a Naruto comiendo ramen pero después se acero una peli rosa peligrosamente al rubio y tomo su cabeza y lo beso a lo cual el respondió como que es costumbre besarse con Sakura

FINAL DEL FLASH BACK-----------à

No puedo soportar esto-dijo con tristeza la byakugan

No creo que ni un ser humano viviente supere tanta agonía-dijo con lágrimas aun

DE que me sirve tener estos ojos tan poderosos que es la causa de mi sufrimiento si estos ojos tan poderosos solo los uso para llorar-Dijo molesta y triste consigo misma

Lo mejor será……será……..-Dijo tomando un kunai con su mano temblorosa

Sé que esto me dolerá pero es lo único que me recordara jamás sufrir por los demás –dijo tomando el kunai y llevándolo a sus muñecas para hacer un pacto de sangre para ella misma por amor a ella

Llevándolo hacia las venas de su muñeca y cortándolas….

Pero….pero esto…..no…basta-dijo mientras sus lagrimas se embarraban con su sangre Hyuga levantándose y llevando un kunai a su yugular

Bueno lo único que quiero decir es….

TE AMO NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!! Padre se que has sido cruel conmigo pero no te tengo ningún resentimiento ni nada por el estilo pero yo siempre te eh querido -dijo con una tristeza

Tal vez ella esperaba que esta declaración llegue a oídos de su amado atreves del viento aunque no sería si pero si lo fuera sería demasiado tarde ya que ella estaría en el otro mundo tal vez sin su sufrimiento de pronto cae al suelo con una debilidad….

Hasta que queda desmayada por la pérdida de sangre pero….

Hinata no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba detenidamente y a ocultas no noto en ningún momento que alguien la estaba viendo atentamente sin perderse sin ningún detalle

Vaya que es lo que te hicieron para que cometas algo asi-Dijo aquella persona de forma fría

Bueno comprendo un poco tu dolor porque antes yo era asi-continuo

Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos parece que ahora ere más fuerte y has cambiado mucho pero como me has dado pena te llevare conmigo para no dejarte morir y también parece que te has golpeado una parte de tu cabeza espero que ahora no te vaya a afectar eso…

Y SE LA LLEVO A SU CON A ELLA EN SUS BRAZOS!


	2. Me eres familiar

Al parecer Hinata se encontraba en problemas ya que haberse lastimado de esa forma no fue la mejor de solucionar sus problemas y aparte de todo eso una persona se la había llevado algo asi como un secuestro o solo una ayuda para la Hyuga pero aun asi ella se encontraba en buenas manos ya que él no quería hacerle daño simplemente siento algo de lastima al ver asi a Hinata que decidió ayudarla llevándosela con él para curarla

Vaya al parecer si era cierto esos rumores de que la hija mayor de Hiashi se había vuelto mucho mas fuerte-Hablo esa persona observando a Hinata que se mantenía recostada en una cama con vendas en sus muñecas y un parche en su yugular

Pero después de todo ahora que me doy cuenta también has cambiado mucho en tu físico te recuerdo con el cabello corto y tu ropa era mucho más grande pero debo admitir que te has convertido en toda una mujer-Dijo aun con un tono algo frio observando a Hinata desde los pies hasta la cabeza y dibujando en su rostro una media sonrisa

Vaya, vaya como transcurre el tiempo pero aunque te hayas vuelto más fuerte…podría adivinar que aun sigues siendo la misma de cuando te conocí en la academia aun asi para mi eres como un dulce gatito que no me es capaz de aruñar si quiera aunque tal vez para otros seas mucho más que eso

Pero será mejor que me vaya a realizar los asuntos pendientes que tengo luego vendré a verte Hinata Hyuga para ver tu cara de expresión al volverme a ver de eso ni lo dudes

Y haci se fue de allí dejando sola a Hinata pasaron 3 horas y Hinata aun no despertaba luego 2horas mas en esos momentos el reloj marcaba las 9pm de la noche y ella aun no despertaba la casa era toda paz y silencio pero de pronto ese silencio fue interrumpido

Que todavía sigues dormida? Vaya tu sí que tienes buen dormir-hablo esa persona que la rescato

Bueno creo que mejor será irme a dar una ducha luego veré si despiertas o no-Hablo este de forma seria como siempre

Después de que se dio una merecida ducha se cambio de ropa y justo cuando se colocaba su remera escucho un ruido proveniente de afuero salió pronto a ver de qué se trataba y como lo había predijo ella se había levantado y estaba algo confundida pero de pronto…

Uhm! en donde estoy-hablo Hinata algo aturdida

Solo recuerdo que….-dijo Hinata normal hasta que al recordar lo ocurrido en Konoha su tono se torno lleno de Tristeza y dolor- ah… si lo ocurrido con mi Padre hubiese sido mejor no recordarlo pero luego vio a un azabache que tenía sus ojos penetrados sobre ella

Quien eres…-dijo asustada y nerviosa Hinata

Oye es un signo de educación decir tu nombre –Hablo aquel hombre

E….tto-fue lo único que avanzo a decir Hinata antes de sentir un dolor en su cabeza y lentamente comenzar a caer sobre los brazos de ese hombre

Vaya por lo visto aun te desmayas por todo o tal vez sea que si te afecto el golpe en tu cráneo será mejor que sigas durmiendo-dijo recostándola en el sofá

Y se fue a su habitación cuando se dio vuelta pero de inmediato volteo al ver que ella comenzaba a despertar de nuevo

Auch! Como me duele mi cabeza-hablo Hinata

Vaya si que eres rara -giro a ver el hombre

Oye quien...eres…eh-dijo con timidez

Acaso no me recuerdas-hablo aun con su tono habitual

Nani!! No sé quien…. Eres tú-dijo con un leve sonrojo

De veras-dijo el acercándose a Hinata a lo cual ella solo se sonroja y retrocede un poco

Fíjate bien no han pasado muchos años desde que me fui de Konoha no creo que no me recuerdes-hablo el

No…. No...Te recuerdo…-dijo ella

Pero no lo comprendo-dijo pero se le vino a la mente que ella se había golpeado la cabeza

Eso debe ser….-se dijo a sí mismo-mira esto tal vez te ayude a recordarme –dijo mostrándole una polera azul de él con un símbolo

Eres un Uchi….ha!-dijo con nervios y timidez

Si vaya ya era hora que lo recuerdes Ahora debes saber quien soy no es asi-dijo con un tono semblante y esperando que ella se pusiera algo impactada al volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo que a pasado

Eres…Uchi...ha Uchiha Itachi-grito corriendo a abrazarlo-tanto tiempo sin verte a un recuerdo cuando jugabas conmigo y Sasuke a la casita cuando él y yo éramos chiquitos recuerdas tú eras mi esposo y Sasuke nuestro hijo-Dijo abrazada a él disque Itachi

Ejem…. Ejem…. Yo no soy Itachi sé que me parezco a él pero no es para tanto -Hablo el menor de los Uchihas con un tono hecho el serio un leve sonrojo

Si no eres Itachi entonces…SASUKE!-hablo Hinata muy sorprendida pero con algo de temor por lo que él pueda hacerle

Al fin como es que me confundes eh-Hablo molesto Sasuke

Etto yo no-dijo Hinata

Pero dime una cosa acaso no recuerdas que es lo que te paso hace unas cuantas horas-Hablo sin regresarla a ver

No! La verdad es que no –Dijo ella tratando de recordar algo-Se que me llamo Hinata Hyuga mi edad es 17

Solo eso-Dijo Sasuke

Hai! De vería acordarme de algo mas-dijo en un tono bajo

Ah ahora que lo pienso recuerdo que me di un fuerte golpe por aquí-Dijo mostrándole a Sasuke la parte izquierda de su cabeza

Después de eso Sasuke comenzó a reflexionar sobre todo y comenzó a pensar en ello mientras Hinata solo lo observaba con determinación

No logro comprender por que no recuerdas casi nada y no puedo deducir que hayas perdido la memoria ya que sabes tu nombre y edad y también que eres ninja si tu hubieses perdido la memoria de seguro no te recordarías de absolutamente nada pero…

FLASH BACK----

_Ah ahora que lo pienso recuerdo que me di un fuerte golpe por aquí_

FINAL DEL FLASH BACK---

Eso debe ser te has golpeado la parte izquierda de tu cabeza la parte en donde guardas tus sentimientos, emociones recuerdos emocionales y todo eso seguramente la razón por la que te lastimaste de esa forma fue por algún acontecimiento Sentimental en tu vida cotidiana eso es lo mas probable

No creo que tengas una tristeza tan grande como para tratar de quitarte la vida- se dijo Sasuke para sí mismo

Mas para darse cuenta que en el tiempo que el analizaba la situación ella había caído profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo

Me parece bien que duermas-Hablo Sasuke con tono serio-

Mañana tenemos que hablar ambos cara a cara - dijo mirándola de arriba abajo y pensando en lo linda y tierna que se veía asi Hinata pero al mismo tiempo diciendo que es lo que está pensando él no tiene que poner sentimientos a su vida

Después de eso Sasuke decidió taparla con una frazada y retirarse para el también descansar y recuperar fuerzas del entrenamiento agotado que tuvo hoy junto a sus demás compañeros y también para pensar que es lo que le dirá mañana a Hinata


End file.
